Demons and a Sephram
by Nasis the Dragon Hunter
Summary: [after game]Kratos ends up in the netherworld while DerrisKharlon is in chaos by an unknown threat! Will Laharl, Overlord of the netherworld, assist him in finding his way back?[ToS, Disgaea crossover?]


**Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm back with another story. As I have recently noticed, I CANNOT complete a long-term project, so don't be surprised if I never finish this story either… Anyway, this weird little story idea popped itself into my head and I started writing it because I was bored. That led me to find something else out… I WRITE BEST WHEN I'm BORED!!! I might as well tell you all that I HAVE NOT BEAT DISGAEA YET so don't tell me spoilers! I CANNOT BEAT MID-BOSS THE 4TH OR 5TH TIME!!! Anyway, I better stop talking and let you read the story already so here:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

Chapter 1: Confusion All Around

A man looked ahead at the world in the distance, his brown eyes watching it. He wore unusual white clothes with several belts across his chest. A sword hung limply at his side and a red shield with several etchings on it was latched on his left hand. His auburn hair added to his somewhat commanding appearance.

The man was sitting in what seemed to be the bridge of a spaceship with several beings that looked like angels monitoring their surroundings. The man himself was sitting in a large chair atop all others.

Then a young angel by the name of Dhaos approached the man, bowed, and questioned, "Lord Kratos, we have detected some signs of life on the planet ahead. Should we steer away from the planet?"

Kratos was silent for minute, and answered, "No…going in another direction will lead us into worse obstacles. Make our way around the planet."

Without question Dhaos said, "Yes, my lord." Before leaving to carry out his orders.

Kratos had lost track of how many years it had been since he left the new planet that he, his son, and several others helped to restore in order to rule over the angel planet of Derris-Karrlon and, very unlike him, Kratos was getting bored of it. Perhaps he picked up some bad habits from his son? Anyway, all day, everyday, Kratos would sit in the Navigation room telling the lifeless angels where to go and what to avoid. However, moving the planet a direction they want it to go uses the planet's mana, so they mostly drift threw the cosmos and avoid things such as black holes and very large meteors to conserve the planets energy.

It had seemed to be so long since he last seen another planet, he got curious, strangely, and wanted to see what lingered on this planet. It looked so different from other planet with life they've passed…

---Meanwhile—

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?" A young boy atop a throne yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me, Prince." A woman with red hair and pigtails said to the boy, "There's a weird purple planet heading straight for the Netherworld!"

They were in what seemed to be the throne room with purple trapestry here and there. But was really noticeable were the large pits of fire on each side of the path leading up the throne on which the young boy sat.

The boy spoke, "Etna… I told you to call me either 'Overlord' or 'Your Majesty'."

Etna hardly wore any clothes at all; she was basically wearing black underwear and high-heeled boots. Her demonically red eyes where full of annoyance.

The same could be said about the boy. All he was wearing was red shorts, some shoes, and a long billowing scarf that doesn't seem to stop billowing. He had blue hair He also had red eyes.

Etna retorted, "And I told you I would when I find you worthy of the name!"

The boy spat, "bah…anyway, what about this 'purple planet'?"

Etna calmed down a little and said, "Well, they say there are no signs of life on that planet… and at the rate the planet is heading… it's going to crash straight into the netherworld."

"When will it hit?" The boy asked.

"By the end of today."

"Well… can we stop it?"

"No."

"…So that's it? We're dead?"

"Yep."

A girl with blonde hair who was standing near the boy piped up, "No! That can't be true! There's still one thing that can stop the planet!"

The boy asked, "Flonne… what the hell could stop a PLANET???"

The Flonne girl was very adorable. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a white dress with a blue bow. She also wore a blue bow on her head to add to her cuteness. On her back appeared to be small angel wings.

Flonne started, "One thing… the power of eternal lo-"

"STOP" The boy screamed. He was now griping his arm in pain.

Flonne gasped, "Oh! Laharl, I'm sorry! I forgot about your weakness…"

The boy, now we know as Laharl, regained his posture and sighed, "You really _are_ trying to kill me…"

Enta sighed, "So, Prince, what're we going to do?"

"Let me think about It.," said the Overlord.

Etna smirked, "don't kill yourself"

But Laharl ignored her.

After a while, Laharl spoke. "There's a old bat that lives up in the mountains…"

Flonne interrupted, "That isn't very nice to say about a senior!"

Laharl responded, "no… he's really is a bat"

"Oh…"

He continued, "He knows a lot of stuff, so we should ask him we can do."

The demonic redhead realized, "oh yeah… he was that guy who used to gather info for the Laharl's father, the King."

Flonne noticed the past tense and asked, "'used to'? What happened to him?"

Laharl answered, "The old bat went loopy and my father had to let him go. Anyway, we should go before the netherworld gets bombarded by a planet."

Laharl and his small army made the usual preparations and went to see the dimension guide…

-**Kratos**-

Kratos was lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about how Lloyd was doing. Probably by now he's still looking for all the exspheres to destroy them. Kratos has, of course, destroyed his own, but the effects of the advanced exosphere, called a cruxis crystal, where permanent…

But Kratos's thoughts where interrupted by a loud "bang" in the distance. After several "What was that?"s from the angels in the room, someone came up on the hologram projector in the center of the room.

It was a beautiful angel girl with blue eyes and long white hair that went down to her waist. She wore a black gown and black shoes. Her long white wings where folded behind her. She looked very frightened.

"Marilyn!" Kratos yelled, "What's going on? What was that bang?"

"L-Lord Kratos!" Marilyn stammered, "T-There was a explosion…in the main area… several people died… most where I-injured. I'm transmitting from a n-nearby building where- AH-"

The hologram fizzed and went blank as another "Bang" was heard in the distance. Kratos, not wasting a second, jumped out his chair, ran out the room, and started dashing threw the winding white hallways to the warp room while passing several panicking angels.

When he finally got to the warp room, the warp manager was panicking also and had to be smacked around in order for him to calm down. When Kratos asked him which warp pad lead to the main area, he told Kratos that the one warp pad that lead there will not work now and he'd have to use the one closest to the main area. Kratos did so and felt the usual lurching of his insides as he was warped…

…But when he arrived, he realized he was not on Derris-Karrlon anymore. He was in what appeared to be a grand castle. There was a hospital, and shops with several powerful looking monsters walking about in this room that was lined with purplish walls.

It was then that he noticed four people on his left. All of them were looking straight at him. One was a woman and the others where what appeared to be children. One of children asked Kratos, "Who are you… and what are you doing in _my_ castle?"

-End Chap 1-

**Was that long enough? Was the grammar terrible? Did you see how I worked Dhaos into the story? Were people OOC? DID YOU GET CONFUSED!? Then tell me in a review! Oh yeah, and don't forget… **

**…I HAVE NOT BEAT DISGAEA YET!!!!! **

**BTW, in case you haven't noticed… Marilyn is an OC.**


End file.
